Silicon (e.g., polysilicon) is one of the most widely-used structural materials for microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices. The electrical properties of silicon, however, are not ideal in applications where components having a low electrical resistivity and a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) are desired. Metals have been considered as a replacement material for silicon in such applications.